


Behind the Scenes

by rose_envy, simply_editing_77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Smut, #Yaoi, #actingau, #actorau, #actorsfic, #behindTheScenes, #bottomkeith, #cute, #fluff, #formvoltron, #gay, #heartwarming, #klance, #klanceactorau, #klanceau, #klanceklancerevolution, #klanceklancerevolution71, #klancer, #semexuke, #smutt, #spacegays, #toplance, #vld, #vldau, #vldaufic, #voltronau, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_envy/pseuds/rose_envy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_editing_77/pseuds/simply_editing_77
Summary: Lance and Keith are actors in the hit TV series, "The Last Stand". Keith plays a demonic overlord, and Lance is the noble Prince pent on defeating him. Together, they are an on screen iconic duo, and fans can't help but pair them together. But what is life really like, behind the scenes?





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> My first stab at a Klance fic! Klance has been one of my favorite ships for the longest time, so naturally, I've avoided writing them. But enough is enough. This is just sort of a drabble, and I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with it, but I hope you enjoy!

Lance peeled his eyes open wearily, gaze drifting over the darkened cell. The icy manacles straining at his wrists kept him suspended above the floor, chains clinking as he shifted to gain a better view of the room. Shadows enveloped most of the details, but he could still make out the mossy walls and steel bars in the dim torchlight. He peered further into the room, trying to find the door but only seeing shifting darkness and muted outlines of indiscernible objects.  

“You won’t get away with this. Show yourself!” Lance said with feigned bravado, chest heaving with each pained word. His face was an ashen pale, brows drawn tight as he tried to pull his wrists free, but the bonds held strong.

Somewhere in the shadows, a voice chuckled. “Won’t I?” Suddenly, as if materializing from the darkness itself, a figure stepped forward. Fully clothed in black, the newcomer’s pale complexion was thrown into contrast, a ghostly perfection giving him an other-worldly look. Lance’s heart nearly stopped. His captor was beautiful and terrible, his fierce gaze both drawing Lance in and warning him to run. The man chuckled, his eyes darkened with menace. “I think that I already have. Of course, you’re free to fight me as soon as you get free-- that is, _if_ you get free.”

“When I’m free…” Lance glared, but his threats had no effect. Instead of seeming frightened, the man gave a chuckle, ignoring him. He balled his fists, gritting his teeth as he tried again to break loose of the steel chains, but they refused to give.

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, giving him a bored look. “C’mon Princess, give it a rest. That hasn’t worked for you before and it isn’t going to work now.”

The prince gritted his teeth, stubborn in his desperation. “You don’t know that—” He pulled harshly against the chains once more, wrists bruising from the effort. Keith smiled, watching with thinly veiled mirth as Lance once again tried and failed to break free of his confinement. The prisoner panted in frustration, his false bravado not managing to hide his underlying look of fear as he realized the futility of his situation.

“Finished?” came the cool voice, and Lance’s expression hardened.

“No,” Lance said stubbornly, eyes flashing with an unrelenting determination as Keith stared.

The demon’s expression went from bored to livid and he gave a snarl, stepping closer as he scrutinized his captive. “You know that they’re not coming for you.”

“They will,” Lance stated with conviction, as though to convince both of them.

Keith gave a cruel smile, waving his hand through the air as if to summon magic. “If they do, they will die by my hand.”

Lance’s eyes hardened and he strained against the chains once more, this time not to break free but to attack his captor with all his strength. “I swear by all the Lords of Avalon and the Knights of Ardellyia, I will personally send you back to hell from whence you came. And that is a promise.”

 

“Cut!” A crisp voice broke through the air. “That’s a wrap. We’ll pick up on Thursday with scene 8”. Lance let the desperate anger fall from his face and smiled at Keith. A crew member helped him out of the chains and he walked over to the makeup crew alongside his scene partner.

“Nice job, mullet,” Lance quipped, clapping Keith on the back as he strode over to the makeup artists.

Keith gave a petulant grimace, ruining his appearance of an all-powerful demon. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome, I _guess_ ,” Lance shot back mockingly. He sat down at his makeup station, Keith taking a seat next to him as their artists hurried over to help them. “So I guess we’re gonna have fun on Thursday then.”

Keith cast a confused glance at Lance, making the Cuban perk up and continue. “Yeah, you’re excited for your death scene right?”

“My what?” Keith blinked, caught off guard. He grabbed for his script and started flipping through the pages. Lance tried to keep a straight face, but gave up when Keith started to get up from his chair.

“Ah mullet, you crack me up!” Lance howled, devolving into a fit of laughter and earning a smack from Keith.

“Shut up,” Keith snapped, glaring as he set his script down once more.

Lance smirked. “Wouldn’t hurt you to look ahead, though,” he teased lightly. Perhaps it was wrong, but Lance always got a perverse delight out of seeing Keith squirm.

Before Keith could do much other than glare again, the director made his way over to the pair of them. “Are you two ready for the interview?”

“Wait, that’s _today_?” Lance asked, giving both the director and Keith a surprised look. Keith, for his part, gave Lance an annoyed glance. “I thought it was on Tuesday!”

“It _is_ Tuesday. How could you not know what day of the week it is?” Keith asked, getting up from his chair as the last of his makeup was removed.

“How could _you_ not know how your scene ends on Thursday?!” Lance said, voice raised as he started to get annoyed. Somehow, without fail, Keith had the amazing ability to make Lance’s blood boil.

“Enough, both of you,” the director chastised, almost parental in his commanding tone. The black haired man towered over the both of them, his sharp glance enough to quiet them both for the next century. “Now the two of you are the stars of this premier, so you need to promote a good image. Lance, no pranks. Keith, no sarcasm. Deal?”

Lance crumpled in mild disappointment, and Keith shrugged as if he couldn’t care less. “Deal,” they said in tandem, neither one making direct eye contact with the infamous Director Shirogane.

“Good. Let’s go,” Shiro directed firmly, and the infamous pair of rivals followed as the crew piled into a van.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this work, please leave a kudos/comment. And feel free to check my instagram for updates! @rose.envyarts


End file.
